The love of the broken ones
by on-my-level
Summary: Isabella Cullen, leidet unter Soziale Phobie. Edward Masen, als Sechsjähriger sah er seine Mutter sterben. Isabella zieht mir ihrer Familie nach Forks, in der Hoffnung das sie dort ihre Phobie in den Griff bekommt. Anfangs scheint es nicht so zu sein, doch dann kommt sie dem geheimnisvollen Edward immer näher. Können die Beiden wieder mit der Hilfe des anderen stark werden?
1. Prolog

**I just want someone to come and save me, from life, from fear, from memories, from everything. ****Just take me away.**

Soziale Phobien gehören zu den phobischen Störungen (Angststörungen). Das zentrale Merkmal sind ausgeprägte Ängste, in sozialen Situationen im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen und sich peinlich oder beschämend zu verhalten.  
Menschen mit sozialer Phobie meiden gesellschaftliche Zusammenkünfte, da sie fürchten, Erwartungen anderer nicht zu erfüllen und auf Ablehnung stoßen zu können. Sie fürchten, dass ihnen ihre Nervosität oder Angst angesehen werden könnte, was ihre Angst oftmals noch weiter verstärkt. Begleitet wird die Angst oft durch körperliche Symptome wie Erröten, Zittern, Herzrasen, Schwitzen, Atemnot, Verkrampfung, Sprechhemmung und häufige Versprecher, Schwindelgefühle, Derealisation und Depersonalisation, Beklemmungsgefühle in der Brust, Kopf- und Magenschmerzen, Durchfall, Übelkeit (Würgereiz) oder Panikgefühle.  
Um all das zu vermeiden, gehen Menschen mit sozialen Ängsten Situationen, in denen sie der Bewertung durch andere ausgesetzt sind, oft von vornherein aus dem Weg. Dies kann ein berufliches und privates Weiterkommen sehr erschweren und mitunter zu vollkommener sozialer Isolation führen. Die Störung kann über einen langen Zeitraum anhalten, zudem erkranken viele Betroffene noch zusätzlich an einer Depression oder werden abhängig von Alkohol, Beruhigungsmitteln oder anderen Drogen/Medikamenten, welche die Symptome überdecken oder verdrängen können.  
Nach Schätzungen leiden zwischen 2 und 10 % der Bevölkerung unter sozialen Ängsten. Exakte Angaben sind jedoch schwer zu machen, da sich soziale Phobien in ihrer Ausprägung sehr stark unterscheiden können und insbesondere der Übergang von Schüchternheit zur sozialen Phobie schwer zu bestimmen ist. Soziale Angst darf zudem nicht mit sozialen Defiziten verwechselt werden, obwohl die soziale Phobie aus sozialen Defiziten entstehen kann (oder auch erst zu diesen führen kann).  
Es erkranken etwa 11 % der Männer und etwa 15 % der Frauen in ihrem Leben an einer sozialen Phobie.  
Eng umschriebene Sozialphobien, zum Beispiel nur Furcht vor öffentlichem Sprechen und Essen, sind eher selten. Am häufigsten ist die allgemeine Sozialphobie vor den meisten Aktivitäten im zwischenmenschlichen Bereich wie an Partys oder Familienfesten teilzunehmen, anderen zu schreiben, neue Kontakte zu knüpfen (insbesondere zum begehrten Geschlecht) oder eine Unterhaltung mit dem Chef, den Kollegen, den Nachbarn und selbst mit Nahestehenden zu führen.

(Quelle : Wikipedia)

**There are monsters who act like people, and people who act like monsters.**


	2. New town, new school, new people

**The planet is fine, the people are fucked.**

( watch?v=c5yhSNN50sE)

Deprimiert starrte ich aus dem Autofenster, während mein Kater Napoleon sich an mich kuschelte.  
Meine Adoptiveltern Carlisle und Esme redeten gerade darüber, wie unser neues Haus aussieht.  
Meine Adoptivgeschwister Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper und Alice fuhren im Auto hinter uns.  
Wir ziehen von unserer alten Heimat, Houston, zur unserer neuen Heimat, Forks.

Urgh. Forks ist ein kleines, grünes, regnerisches Kaff.  
Ich wusste wirklich nicht was Esme daran gefiel.  
Sie hatte als Kind hier für ein paar Jahre gelebt und hatte es geliebt.  
Natürlich wusste ich, das sie sich erhofften, das ich mit einer neuen Umgebung wieder ganz gesund werde.  
Ich litt jahrelang an einer Sozialen Phobie und tue es immer noch. Ich wurde an meiner alten Schule für Hochbegabte von einer Gruppe Mädchen gemobbt. Am Anfang waren es nur fünf Mädchen, aber schon bald war es die ganze Schule.

Meine Geschwister gingen auf eine normale Schule und wussten, wie meine Eltern, nichts von meinen Problemen. Ich konnte es überraschend gut verbergen.  
Ich verkroch mich immer mehr und hatte panische Angst mich irgendwie zu blamieren oder mich überhaupt den Menschen zu zeigen.  
Ich wollte einfach unsichtbar sein.  
Ich hatte Angst vor allen Menschen, außer meiner Familie.  
Sie wussten das etwas nicht mit mir stimmen konnte, aber sie wussten nicht was es war. Verzweifelt versuchten sie dahinter zu kommen. Doch ich wollte nicht das sie etwas erfahren. _Was wenn sie denken werden, dass ich verrückt bin?  
Was wenn sie mich dann nicht mehr wollen?  
_  
Eines Tages wurde es mir zu viel und ich rannte weg.  
Meine Familie suchte überall nach mir. Sie riefen sogar die Polizei, damit auch sie, erfolglos nach mir suchen konnten.  
Keiner fand mich, bis auf Jasper. Er war schon immer sehr verständnisvoll und konnte schon fast die Gefühle der Anderen spüren.  
Dazu hatte ich mich in unserem alten Versteck versteckt.  
Er kam zu mir, sagte nichts und nahm mich einfach in seine Arme. Nach einer Weile erzählte ich ihm alles.  
Über das was passierte, über meine Gedanken und meine Gefühle.  
Er hörte mir zu, tröstete mich und gab mir Mut. Dann rief er Carlisle an und sagte ihm wo wir waren.  
Darauf folgten Therapien und ein Schulwechsel.

Ich bin meiner Familie unendlich dankbar. Wir hielten immer zusammen. Es klingt vielleicht kitschig, aber es ist wahr. Zwar sind wir alle nicht wirklich verwandt, aber das macht eine Familie nicht aus. Familie sind Menschen die sich gegenseitig lieben und beschützen.  
Ich war mir sicher, die Leute in Forks werden sich ihre Mäuler über uns zerreißen.  
Nicht nur das wir alle adoptiert sind, es gibt auch Paare bei uns.  
Emmett und Rosalie, genauso wie Alice und Jasper.  
Sie passen wirklich gut zusammen und werden sich wahrscheinlich nie trennen.  
Wahre Liebe eben.  
Ich war die Einzige in unserer Familie die keinen Freund oder sowas hatte. Aber das machte mir auch gar nichts aus.  
Bella, wach auf. Wir sind da!", erklang die fröhliche Stimme von Esme. Ich stieg aus und betrachtete unser Haus.  
Naja, Haus kann man das nicht nennen.  
Eher eine Villa.  
Auf einer riesigen Lichtung erstreckte sich eine moderne und verglaste Villa. Mom arbeitete als Architektin und hat das Haus zum Teil mitentworfen.  
"Und gefällt es euch?", fragte sie.  
"Es sieht umwerfend aus!" Alice sprang schon auf und ab vor Freude, "Es ist ein Traum! Und es ist so groß, und all das Glas-".  
"Alice, wir haben es verstanden. Es sieht toll aus und fertig." Rosalie war, ähnlich wie ich, nicht davon begeistert dass wir hierher zogen.  
"Können wir jetzt bitte rein? Ich glaub es fängt schon gleich an zu regnen." Ich schaute zum Himmel hoch, und tatsächlich. Der Himmel war grau gefärbt und es fielen schon einzelne Tropfen.

Innen war das Haus sogar schöner als von außen. Im Erdgeschoss kam man erst in eine große Eingangshalle und von dort aus, ging es ein paar Stufen runter in das Wohnzimmer. Im ersten Stockwerk sind die Küche, das Esszimmer und Carlisle's und Esme's Zimmer.  
Im zweiten Stockwerk fand man dann das Gästezimmer, Rosalie's und Emmett's Zimmer und Carlisle's Arbeitszimmer.  
Im dritten Stockwerk sind dann noch Alice' und Jasper's Zimmer und mein der Schlafzimmer verfügte über ein eigenes Bad.  
"Gefällt es euch?", fragte Esme erneut nach der Führung.  
"Es ist wunderschön.", schwärmte ich.  
Die Anderen sparten auch nicht mit Komplimenten. Das machte sie natürlich froh, denn es war nämlich sehr viel Arbeit gewesen.  
Mein Zimmer ist rot und weiß, Esme hatte genau meinen Geschmack getroffen.

Erschöpft ließ ich mich am Abend in mein Bett fallen. Und dann kam schon wieder die Angst. Meine Geschwister und ich werden morgen an die örtliche High School gehen. Das hieß viele Menschen und das machte mich panisch.  
Zwar war meine Phobie jetzt besser, aber immer noch schlimm. Es würde einfacher werden, da meine Geschwister auch da waren, aber trotzdem.  
Wenn ich daran denke, dass alle mich anschauen werden... Mein Herz fing an zu rasen und ich geriet in Atemnot. _Was wenn sie mich nicht mögen werden?  
Was wenn wieder das Gleiche, wie an meiner alten Schule passieren wird? _Ich wurde noch panischer und es fühlte sich so an, als hätte jemand meine Kehle zugeschnürt. _Was wenn wieder alles passiert? Was wird dann geschehen? _Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper und Tränen rannen meine Wangen runter.  
Am Morgen erwachte ich durch das Klingen meines Weckers auf. Den Rest der Nacht konnte ich nicht besonders gut schlafen, aber am Ende schlief ich vor Erschöpfung ein.  
Ich zog mich um und ging runter in die Küche.  
Keiner war wach, außer Esme.  
Sie bereitete gerade das Frühstück vor.  
"Guten Morgen, Schätzchen. Gut geschlafen?", fragte sie mich.  
"Jap, sehr gut.", log ich und half ihr beim kochen.  
Langsam kamen auch die Anderen. Alice war schon ganz aufgeregt und konnte kaum still halten.  
Rosalie war genervt, da sie definitiv kein Morgenmensch war.  
Emmett stürzte sich auf sein Essen und Jasper versuchte Alice ruhig zu kriegen.  
Und ich? Ich saß einfach nur da und aß mein Brot mit Nutella.  
Habe ich eigentlich schon erwähnt, dass ich Essen liebe?  
Ich liebe es abgöttisch.  
Ich esse so ziemlich alles und immer. Zum Glück werde ich nie dick, sonst wäre ich jetzt fettleibig oder so.

"Rosalie! Beeil dich verdammt nochmal!", schrie Jasper. Wir standen gerade in der Eingangshalle und warteten auf Rosalie dir nur "kurz" mal ihren Lipgloss nachziehen wollte.  
"Ich komme ja schon!", schrie diese zurück. Obwohl Jasper und Rosalie Zwillinge sind, streiten sie sich pausenlos.

Wir nahmen den Volvo und fuhren los. Ich wurde langsam wieder panisch. Meine Hände fingen an zu zittern und mein Herz raste. _Was wenn alles wieder von vorne beginnt? Was wenn mir diesmal keiner hilft? _Bella, alles in Ordnung?", fragte mich Emmett. Auch die Anderen schauten mich besorgt an.  
"Ja, alles okay. Bin nur ein bisschen nervös.", ich lächte noch extra süß dazu. Rosalie, die neben mir saß, nahm meine Hand und streichelte sie leicht. Sie wusste das mich das normalerweise beruhigte. Es half auch diesmal, aber ich hatte immer angst.

Die High School liegt nur einen Steinwurf vom Highway entfernt. Aus dem Autofenster sah ich, dass alle uns anstarrten.  
Ich bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. _Warum schauen sie alle so komisch? Habe ich schon was falsch gemacht? _  
Ich hyperventilierte schon fast.  
Nein, dachte ich mir, sie haben mich nichtmal gesehen.

Sie schauen nur das Auto an.  
In so einem kleinen Kaff wie Forks gibt es solche Autos nicht.  
Sie sind nur neugierig.  
"Du schaffst das", flüsterte Rosalie mir zu. Oh liebe Rose, wie ich hoffe das du recht behälst.

Wir stiegen aus und liefen zum Sekretariat. Ich hielt meinen Blick, krampfhaft auf dem Boden und versuchte nicht in Panik zugeraten. Rosalie hielt immernoch meine Hand, wofür ich ihr dankbar war. Rosalie passte immer auf mich auf. Auch wenn ich 17 bin, bin ich relativ schwach. Jedoch Rosalie machte Kickboxen und kannte sich wirklich sehr gut mit Kampfkünsten aus. Auf andere mochte sie vielleicht arrogant und kalt wirken, doch das war sie nicht.

Das Sekretariat war ein einfach ein großer Raum. Ich hatte es auch nicht anders erwartet. "Hallo, wir sind die neuen Schüler.", stellte Alice uns vor. "Oh, hallo! Ihr seid die Cullens richtig? Euer Vater hat euch schon angemeldet. Also, hier sind eure Stundenpläne und für jeden eine Karte von der Schule. Ich hoffe ihr habt einen schönen ersten Tag." Wir bedankten uns und gingen raus."Was habt ihr jetzt?", fragte Emmett. "Eine Doppelstunde Mathe, bah!", Alice verzog ihr Gesicht. Kein Wunder sie ist auch eine Niete darin. "Ich hab jetzt auch Mathe", Jasper grinste sie an. Rosalie hatte Spanisch und Emmett Politik. Na toll, schon die erste Stunde hatte ich allein, Französisch. "Viel Glück, Kleines.", flüsterte Rosalie mir zu, als wir uns trennten.

Bleib ruhig, es kann dir nichts passieren. Niemand wird dir was tun. In Gedanken redete ich mir immer wieder Mut zu. Ich behielt meinen Blick wieder auf den Boden und schaute niemanden an, während ich durch die Flure von Haus 3 ging. Als ich an meiner Klasse ankam, geriet ich schon wieder in Panik._Werden sie mich anstarren? Werde ich mich blamieren? Sollte ich jetzt lieber wegrennen? _Meine Hände zitterten. Immer weiter laufen und nicht in Panik geraten, ermahnte ich mich selbst. Ich gab meiner Lehrerin, Madame Couper, meinen Laufzettel und ging schnell zu meinem Platz. Zum Glück war noch ein Platz ganz hinten frei. So ist es für die Schüler schwerer mich anzustarren, doch sie schafften es trotzdem. Manche machten es dezent, andere drehten sich mit ihrem ganzen Oberkörper zu mir.  
Wie unhöflich waren die in diesem verdammten Kaff eigentlich?!  
Der Rest der Stunde verlief eigentlich relativ friedlich. Nach Französisch hatte ich Mathe, ich mag es.  
Ja, es klingt vielleicht komisch, aber es ist wahr. Und zu meiner weiteren Freude, hatte ich es mit Emmett. Das konnte doch nur gut werden.

"Und wie war Mathe?", fragte uns Alice, als wir uns zum Mittagessen zu ihnen setzten.  
"Scheiße.", antwortete ich kurz und übelgelaunt, und sie lachte. Mein Mathelehrer Mr. Throne war ein Arsch. Anders konnte man ihn nicht beschreiben. Nicht nur das wir uns vorstellen mussten, nein, er hat noch blöde Bemerkungen über meine Nervosität gemacht. Ich hasste ihn. Doch ich hasste nicht nur ihn, sondern diese ganze gottverdammte Schule. Und die Schüler auch. Ich hasste einfach alles.

Ich war gerade dabei meine Pommes zu essen, als Jessica kam.  
Sie war die Oberschlampe der Schule. Ihr Rock reichte ihr gerade mal bis zum Ende ihres Po's und ihr Top war durchsichtig.  
Fror sie eigentlich nicht? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es sowas an einem kleinen Ort wie Forks gab. Ich hatte mit ihr schon Bekanntschaft in Mathe gemacht. Sie hatte mich nicht wirklich beachtet, worüber ich froh war. Ich verachtete sie und hatte gleichzeitig Angst vor ihr. Sie schien, wie einer dieser Mädchen zu sein, die die ganze Schule beherrschten. Und mit solchen kann ich wirklich keine Probleme gebrauchen.

"Hey Süßer!", sagte sie zu Emmett und hielt ihm dabei ihre falschen Brüste ins Gesicht. Soll das sexy sein? "Hallo Schlampe.", er widmete sich wieder seinen Pommes. "Na, heute schon was vor?". "Ja, das hab ich. Könntest du also bitte gehen?", sagte er genervt. Was bildete Die sich ein? Man konnte doch sehen, das Emmett und Rosalie ein Paar waren. Rose war übrigens kurz vor'm ausraten. Ich glaubte, ihr Gabel verbog sich schon.

"Ach komm schon, Süßer. Willst du heute Abend nicht zu mir kommen?". Und dann reichte es Rosalie. "Okay Schlampe, wenn du dich nicht sofort verziehst, werde ich dir in deine überschminkte Fresse schlagen. Verstanden?", ihre Hände bildeten sich zu Fäusten. "Ach und was willst du machen, Barbie?". Langsam fragte ich mich ernsthaft ob sie ein Gehirn besitzt.

"Pass auf, sonst hole ich Abschminktücher." Wie Jessica wohl ohne Schminke aussieht? Noch schlimmer als jetzt? Schon allein bei dem Gedanken erschauderte ich. "Würdest du bitte gehen? Ich möchte noch gerne fertig essen und da ich mich übergeben muss, wenn ich dein Gesicht seh, gestaltet sich das einbisschen schwer.", schaltete sich nun auch Alice ein und Jessica klappte der Mund auf. Ich kicherte bei dem Anblick und dann ging sie auf mich los.

"Was lachst du so dumm, Freak?". Ich erstarrte und mein Herz fing an zu rasen.  
Warum ich?  
Was habe ich falsch gemacht?  
"Dir wird noch dein Lachen vergehen.", sagte sie und ging weg. Es fühlte sich an als wäre mit das Blut in den Adern gefroren. Mein herz schlug noch schneller und meine Hände zitterten so sehr, dass ich nicht mal die Gabel festhalten konnte. Mein Blick war auf den Tisch gerichtet.  
_Beginnt alles wieder von vorne?  
Wird es diesmal schlimmer?  
Warum musste das passieren?_

"Bella Süße, sag doch was.", Rosalie rüttelte leicht an meiner Schulter.  
Ich konnte nicht reden, meine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Stattdessen sah ich sie an. "Wir werden auf dich aufpassen. Dir wird nichts passieren, verstanden?". Doch auch ihre sonst so beruhigenden Worte halfen mir diesmal nicht.  
_Was wenn sie mir was antun?  
Was wenn sie mich nicht in Ruhe lassen werden?  
_  
Den Rest der Mittagspause sitze ich einfach nur da. Mein Appetit war verflogen. "Bist du dir ganz sicher das du zur nächsten Stunde gehen willst?", fragte Alice mich, als es klingelte. Ich bejahte und ging zu meinem Unterricht. Wenn ich jetzt nicht gehen würde, würden die anderen nur noch mehr tuscheln. Und das konnte ich sicherlich nicht gebrauchen.

Die nächste Stunde war Biologie. Mein Lehrer, Mr. Banner, schickte mich zum einzigen freien Platz der Klasse, zu einem Jungen. Ich bekam wieder Angst.  
Doch als ich in die smaragdgrünen Augen des Jungen sah,überkam mich eine unbekannte Ruhe.

**We always put on a show for other people.**


	3. A day as always?

**I walk down this road all alone.  
It's no one's fault but my own,it's the path I've chosen to go.**

( .de/watch/8497533/Gossip_Perfect_World)

Edward POV

Schwitzend und senkrecht im Bett sitzend wachte ich auf. Wie jeden Morgen. Womit hatte ich das verdient?  
Ich war immer das liebe Nachbarskind, war gehorsam und machte keinen Ärger.  
Ein Blick auf meinen Wecker verriet mir dass ich mich beeilen musste.  
Also sprang ich aus dem Bett, schlitterte zu meinem Schrank und kramte mir Klamotten raus.  
Nach dem Duschen gönnte ich mir noch einen Müsliriegel, für mehr blieb keine Zeit.

Fluchend über meine eigene Blödheit rannte ich zu meinem Baby.  
Ja, mein Aston Martin war mein Baby und im Gegensatz zu meiner äußeren Erscheinung, mehr als auffällig. Nachtschwarz, mit Megageilen Alu's einfach mein Traumauto.

Mit durchdrehenden Reifen verlies ich die Tiefgarage.  
Ich hoffte darauf das die Polizei jetzt Kaffeepause hätte denn ich schaffte es doch tatsächlich die Strecke von Seattle nach Forks in 30 Minuten hinter mich zu bringen.  
Trotzdem kam ich zu spät. Nur noch 15 Minuten, dann wäre die erste Stunde vorbei.  
Ich entschloss mich dazu diese auch noch zu schwänzen, darauf kam es jetzt auch nicht mehr an.  
Ausnahmsweise regnete es heute mal nicht, weshalb ich mich auf eine der Bänke auf dem Schulhof niederlies.

Als ich dort saß, dachte ich nochmal darüber nach wie es dazu kam.  
Ich war gerade 16 als ich alleine nach Forks zog. Getrieben vom Wunsch alles vergessen zu können.  
Bis dahin hatte ich bei meinem Onkel Charlie in L.A. gewohnt. Es ging aber einfach nicht mehr, was allerdings nicht an Charlie lag.  
Er war meine letzte Rettung vor dem Heim, mein letzter lebender Verwandter. Ein Staranwalt wenn man so möchte, nur die reichen und schönen kamen in seine Kanzlei.  
Wer zu seinen Mandanten zählte hatte Rang und Namen. Vermögend war Charlie dadurch, er hatte mehr als genug, aber an etwas fehlte es ihm. Liebenswürdigkeit.  
Er war emotional so unterkühlt das wir keinen Kühlschrank brauchten. Bei diesem Gedanken huschte mir ein Lächeln übers Gesicht.  
Trotz allem hatte er mir geholfen, als ich ausziehen wollte. Machte mit mir die Anträge bei den Behörden und besorgte mir eine Wohnung. Ebenfalls überwies er mir jeden Monat Geld, so musste ich nicht arbeiten und konnte mich auf die Schule konzentrieren.  
Doch in Forks hielt ich es nicht lange aus. Es war zu grün und zu klein in diesem Kaff, deshalb zog ich nach Seattle. Da ich nach so kurzer Zeit nicht schon wieder die Schule wechseln wollte, blieb ich auf der Forks-High.  
Ansich ging ich gerne zur Schule, doch diese hier war ein Fall für sich.  
Ständig standen Schüler in irgendwelchen Ecken und Rauchten und wer das nicht machte kam besoffen oder total bekifft zur Schule.  
Es klingelte endlich zur zweiten Stunde.  
Ich hatte jetzt Spanisch. Allein schon der Gedanke an Mr. Hunters, den Spanischlehrer lies mich erschaudern.  
Ein fetter, alter Mann, der nichts besseres zu tun hatte als seinen Schülerinnen auf die Brüste zu starren. Eklig.  
Ich brachte die Stunde trotzallem hinter mich, ignorierte ihn so weit es ging.  
Darauf folgte Politik, eine Doppelstunde.  
Die war so langweilig das ich abermals mir meinen gedanken abschweifte, diesmal dachte ich ans Klavierspielen und wie meine wundervolle Mutter es mir begebracht hatte.  
Jedes Mal wenn ich an meine Mutter dachte wurde es mir schwer ums Herz, also vertrieb ich diese Gedanken schnell. Deshalb war ich ja hier, zum vergessen.  
Die Stunden vergingen dann doch recht flott und es klingelte endlich zur Mittagspause.  
Ich packte meinen Block und mein Buch in meine Tasche und ging zur Cafeteria, da warteten schon ein paar Jungs aus meinem Fussballteam. Wir waren berfreundet aber nicht so das ich sie als meine besten Freunde bezeichnen würde.  
Die ganze Zeit redeten sie über die fünf neuen Schüler, wohl Geschwister, drei Mädchen und zwei Jungs.  
Mit einem Ohr folgte ich ihrem Gespräch, hatte kein wirkliches Interesse daran.  
Doch eine der neuen erregte meine aufmerksamkeit. Ein Mädchen, lange dunklen Haare und braune Augen die sich ängstlich umsahen.  
Als dann noch Jessica zu ihnen an den Tisch trat und die blonde verärgerte wurde ihr Blick noch eine Spur angstvoller.  
Eine solch große Angst in menschlichen Augen hatte ich bisher erst einmal gesehen.

Flashback:

_Meine Mutter Elizabeth und ich waren auf dem Heimweg und bogen in die Undergroundgegend ein, da dieser der einzige Weg war.  
"Schön dich wiederzusehen, Lizzy." Die Stimme klang kalt undfurchteinflössend.  
Vor uns stand kein geringerer als Peter, mein Vater. Aber als Vater konnte man ihn nicht bezeichnen. Er trank Alkohol, rauchte und schlug meine Mutter. Bis meine Mutter sich dann scheiden ließ.  
"Peter. Was willst du von mir?", fragte meine Mutter. Ich spürte Peter nichts gutes im Schilde führte.  
"Was ich von dir will? Ich will Rache, Lizzy. Rache an dir." Er grinste.  
"Aber warum? Was habe ich dir getan?"  
"Ach Lizzy, du hast mich verlassen. Du hast mich bloß gestellt und das macht keiner. Deshalb verdienst du eine Strafe."  
"Willst du das wirklich tun? Willst du mich wirklich umbringen und den Rest deines Lebens im Gefängnis verbringen?" Sie wusste dass das nichts bringen würde. Ihr Todesurteil war schon unterschrieben.  
"Wer sagt den ich werde im Gefängnis landen?", sagte er arrogant.  
Würde er sie wirklich töten? Allein schon bei dem Gedanken wollte ich weinen._

Meine Mutter schnappte mich und rannte weg.  
Doch sie hatte nicht gesehen, dass Peter eine Waffe dabei hatte.  
Er schiess in ihr Bein und sie fiel hin. Gleichzeitig schrie vor Schmerzen und ich weinte.  
Von hinten ertönte ein schallendes lachen.  
"Lizzy, Lizzy, Lizzy. Du hast doch nicht gedacht, ich lasse dich so schnell entkommen." Er lachte wieder. "Du ungezogenes Mädchen. Dafür verdienst du eine Strafe."  
Er kam auf uns zugelaufen und meine Mutter stellte sich ihrem Schicksal.  
"Edward, renn weg.", befahl sie mir. Doch ich wollte nicht weg, ich wollte sie nicht alleine lassen.  
Peter nahm packte sie unsanft und schmiss sie gegen die Wand. Meine Mutter schrie vor Schmerzen.  
Wut kam in mir auf. Wie konnte er sowas tun? Warum tat er sowas? Doch die Angst besiegte die Wut.  
"Edward! Renn sofort weg!", schrie sie abermals. Und dann tat ich es auch.

Ich rannte und rannte. So schnell ich konnte. Ich wollte weg. Weg vom meinem Vater. Weg von den Schreien seiner Mutter. Weg von allem.  
Doch dann blieb ich stehen. Wie konnte ich sie alleine lassen?  
Wie konnte ich wegrennen wenn meine geliebte Mutter vor Schmerzen schrie?  
Wie konnte ich?  
Ich rannte zurück. Und dann sah ich es.

Ich sah wie sie Boden lag. Ich sah wie Peter die Pistole an ihre Stirn hielt. Ich sah die Tränen, die an ihrer Wange runter rannten. Ich sah wie Peter den Abzug drückte. Ich sah wie meine Mutter starb.  


Das klingeln holte mich aus meiner wollte aufstehen, doch ich konnte nicht.  
Mein Herz fühlte sich an als wäre es zusammen meiner Lunge hatte sich ein riesiger Klumpen gebildet.  
So war es immer, wenn ich an meine Mutter dachte.  
Ich vertrieb den Gedanken und stand schließlich doch auf. Als ich mich um sah, bemerkte ich das schon fast alle weg waren. Einschließlich dem Mädchen.  
Ich stand auf und ging schnell zu meinem Biologiekurs.. In Bio saß ich alleine und mein Lehrer Mr. Banner war relativ nett. Deshalb zählte Bio auch zu meinen Lieblingsfächern.  
Als ich in die Klasse kam hatte der Unterricht zum Glück noch nicht begonnen. Und dann kam sie rein, die Neue.  
Sie ging zu Mr. Banner und gab ihm einen Zettel. Sie wirkte immer noch ängstlich, aber schon etwas besser.  
Zu meiner weiteren Freude, war mein Tisch der einzige an dem noch ein Platz frei war, also setzte Mr. Banner sie neben mich.  
Anfangs schien sie wieder verängstigt, doch dann drehte sie um und schaute direkt in meine Augen.

Und als ich in diese braunen Augen sah, fühlte ich das mein Leben wieder einen sinn bekam.

**You can pull any face behind a mask behind a mask.  
But be careful, because someone else might be pretending.**


	4. The boy with the green eyes

**"I can see you sad, even when you smile, even when you laugh. I can see in your eyes, deep inside you want to cry."**

( watch?v=CWR_balfYas)

Langsam ging ich auf den Tisch zu und setzte mich neben den Jungen. Er war wunderschön, keine Frage. Doch wieso fühl ich mich so ruhig neben ihm? Das ist mir noch nie bei einem Fremden passiert.  
Bei meiner Familie fühl ich mich wohl, aber bei einem wildfremden Jungen? Man konnte es auch nicht gerade wohlfühlen nennen. Aber es war verdammt nah dran. Ich schaute ihn genauer an. Er hatte bronzenfarbenes zersaustes Haar, das einfach zum verwuscheln da war. Seine Smaragdgrünen Augen haben einen goldenen Tupfer. Er schaut mich aus dem Augenwinkel an und ich schau schnell auf die Tafel. Gott, er denkt bestimmt ich wär verrückt.  
Um mich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen achtete ich wieder auf den Unterricht.  
Als Mr. Banner den Unterricht beendete rannten die meisten raus. Genauso der Junge. Und mit ihm ist auch die Ruhe weggegangen.

Als nächstes hatte ich zwei Stunden Spanisch. Ich lief durch die Flure und schaute dabei nur auf den Boden. Spanisch hatte ich schon wieder alleine, toll. Als ich in das Klassenzimmer rein ging, war meine Lehrerin Mrs. Sanches schon da. Doch der Unterricht hatte zum Glück noch nicht angefangen. Ich gab ihr meinem Laufzettel und sie setzte mich an den einzigen freien Platz. Neben Jessica.

_Nein! Nein, nein, nein, nein! Bitte nicht. Sie wird mich aufressen. _Doch es gab keinen anderen freien Platz. Meine Finger fingen an zu zittern und mein Herz raste. _Wird sie fies sein? Werde ich mich wieder blammieren?_ Ich ging zu meinem Platz.  
Jessica saß da unterhielt sich mit einem blonden Jungen der vor ihr saß. Gut, sie hat mich noch nicht bemerkt. Doch das tat sie als ich mich hinsetzte.  
"Ach, der Freak sitzt also neben mir." Sie kicherte und flüsterte dem blonden Jungen etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin er auch kicherte. _Was hat sie über mich gesagt? Etwas fieses? Warum hat er gekichert?_ Mrs. Sanches begann den Unterricht.

Die zwei Stunden kriegte ich nichts vom Unterricht mit. Mein Herz raste wie verrückt und meine Hände zitterten so sehr, dass ich kaum den Stift gerade halten konnte. _Sie denkt ich bin dumm, fett, hässlich, anders, ein Freak. Ich bin dumm, hässlich, anderes, ein Freak! _Jessica tat zu meiner Überraschung nichts. Sie schaute mich ein paar mal an, aber sagte nichts. Das machte mir Angst. _Sie heckt einen Plan aus. Sie will mich blamieren. _

Als Mrs. Sanches den Unterricht beendete, packte ich so schnell wie möglich meine Sachen und rannte förmlich raus. Ich rannte aus dem Gebäude zum Auto und verkroch mich sogleich darin. Ich atmete viel zu flach und zitterte am ganzen Körper. _Warum? Warum bin ich so? Sie hat nichts gemacht. Es liegt an mir. Ich bin das Problem. _ Ich spürte wie heiße Tränen mir die Wangen runterrannen. Ich nahm meine Umgebung noch kaum war. Hat Jessica sich etwas gemeines einfallen lassen? Bestimmt. Die Frage ist nur, wann wird sie zuschlagen? Ich bekam kaum noch Luft, deshalb ging ich aus dem Auto und atmete tief durch. Ein und aus atmen. Ein und aus. Meine Therapeut hatte mir das empfohlen.

Zum meinem Glück war kein Schüler mehr da. Sie waren alle in den Klassenräumen, in denen ich auch sein müsste. Ich hätte jetzt Englisch. Doch in den Unterricht zu gehen kam gar nicht in Frage. Das würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Ich könnte meine Geschwister oder meine Eltern anrufen. Doch ich wollte sie nicht enttäuschen. Sie glaubten alle das ich auf dem Weg der Besserung war und das würde sie nur wieder traurig machen.  
Ich ging zum Mädchenklo und schaute in den Spiegel. Meine augen waren rot vom weinen und mein Gesicht war blasser als es ohnehin schon war. Ich nahm das Make-up aus meiner Tasche. Normalerweise schminkte ich mich nicht, aber ich hatte immer ein bisschen Schminke bei solchen Notfällen dabei.

Als ich fertig war, sah ich einigermaßen normal aus. Ich hatte nicht viel Schminke drauf gelegt. Im Gegensatz zu meinen Schwestern hielt ich nichts von sowas.  
Als ich rausging regnete es natürlich. Ich setzte mich ins Auto und machte die Heizung an. Die Wärme umhüllte mich während ich der wunderschönen Musik lauschte. Meine Gedanken schweiften wieder zu dem Jungen aus Biologie ab. Ich kannte seinen Namen nicht. Ich wusste nichts über ihn und trozdem dachte ich so viel über ihn nach. Warum?

Gott, wie krank das klang. Ich dachte die ganze Zeit über einen Unbekannten nach. _Kein Junge würde etwas von mir wollen, weil ich ein Freak bin. Jungs stehen auf große, schöne Mädchen, die nicht so krank sind wie ich. Jungs stehen auf Mädchen wie Rosalie. _

Schüler strömten aus den Gebäuden, so auch meine Geschwister. Schon von weitem konnte ich sehen das Alice sehr wütend aussah. Oh nein, wenn Alice wütend war bewältigte sie es damit indem sie pausenlos redete. Das klang nicht außergewöhnlich, aber sie redete so schnell das sie kaum einer verstehen konnte. Zudem fluchte sie wie sonst was.  
"Dieser scheiß Lehrer! Erst macht er Witze über meine Frisur und dann über meine Mathekenntnisse! Was denkt der Penner wer er ist?!", beschwerte sie sich über ihren Mathematiklehrer Mr. Cook "Ally, beruhig dich mal. Es ist nur Mathe", versuchte Jasper sie zu beruhigen. Und so ging es die ganze Fahrt über.

Abends saß ich dann alleine in meinem Bett mit meinem besten Freunden Laptop und Essem. Meine ganze Familie war paarweise ausgegangen und ich blieb alleine zuhause. Solche Abende gab es öfters, da ich keinen Freund hatte und die Anderen auch Zeit zu zweit brauchten. Irgendwann döste ich ein.

Ich wusste nicht wann ich einschlief. Das einzigste das ich wusste war, dass ich vom Jungen mit den grünen Augen geträumt hatte.

**If you close your eyes you see darkness. But if you keep them closed for long enough... you'll see light.**


	5. Life is a nightmare

**"Quiet people have the loudest minds."  
-Stephen Hawking**

( watch?v=HAN3d8-aMLM)

In meinem Traum war es dunkel, sehr dunkel. Alles um mich herum war schwarz. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ich auf einem riesigen Bett aus Stacheln liegen. Wie einer dieser Fakire aus Indien.

Ich kannte diesen Traum. Ich hatte ihn schon sehr oft. Immer war er der Gleiche. Das schlimmste war, dass der Traum immer schrecklich war. Man müsste meinen, dass es nach so vielen Malen nicht mehr so schlimm war, aber das war nicht so.

Die Stacheln bohrten sich in meine Kehrseite. Sie stachen in meine Haut ein. Ich konnte das Blut spüren. Immer mehr und mehr. Ich konnte es riechen.

Mittlerweile war mein ganzer Körper mit Blut bedeckt. Kleine Wesen kletterten über meinen Körper und nagten an meiner roten Haut. Sie wollten mich auffressen.

Mir tat alles weh. "Du bist das Böse. Wegen dir leiden alle. Du bist schlecht. Du verdienst all den Schmerz. Du verdienst es nicht geliebt zu werden. Du solltest sterben.", sangen die Wesen.

Ihre Stimmen wurden immer lauter. Sie schrien mich an. Mein ganzer Körper war mit Blut bedeckt. Es drang in meinen Mund und ich bekam keine Luft mehr. Ich würde ersticken, würde sterben.

Während ich nach Luft rang, geschah etwas merkwürdiges. Ein riesiges Licht erschien vor mir. Es erhellte die Dunkelheit. Ein Engel schwebte auf mich zu. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Der Engel kam immer näher. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass er wie der Junge aus Biologie aussah, Edward. Er kam näher und strahlte Ruhe aus. Sein Licht blendete mich schon fast. Ich war sowas nicht gewöhnt. Normalerweise umhüllte mich immer die Dunkelheit. Was machte Edward in meinen Träumen?

"Komm mit mir. Ich werde dir deinen größten Traum erfüllen."

"Steh auf!" Wer. Wagte. Es. Mich. Zu. Aufzuwecken?! Abrupt öffnete ich meine Augen und sah Alice vor mir stehen. "Warum weckst du mich so früh?!" Ich war definitiv kein Morgenmensch und Alice wusste das.

"Es ist schon spät, Dummy. Und Mum hat gesagt ich soll dich wecken." Sie streckte mir die Zunge raus und ließ mich dann alleine.

Was hatte der komische Traum zu bedeuten? Ich hatte schon seit meiner Kindheit Alpträume, aber noch nie so einen... Ich beschloss mir darüber keine weiteren Gedanken zu machen und ging mich duschen.

***

Die Fahrt über war ich überraschend ruhig. Das könnte daran liegen, dass ich heute kein Spanisch hatte.

Jedoch zeigte sich das die Ruhe unberechtigt war. Als ich zu Englisch lief schauten mich alle an und in ihren Blicken lag etwas neugieriges, aber gleichzeitig belustigtes.

Der Rest des Schultages verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Zwar wurde ich immer noch angestarrt, aber nicht mehr.

Nach der Schule gingen Rose, Alice und ich Schoppen. Ich war kein Fashion-freak wie Alice, aber ich mochte es trotzdem. Zudem war es befreiend, einfach wieder mal mit meinen Schwestern zu lachen.

"Also Bellalein, willst du uns etwas erzählen?" Alice grinste. Wie liefen gerade durch die Shoppingmeile von Seattle. "Hä? Was meinst du?", fragte ich sie. Ich wusste wirklich nicht was sie meinte.

"Wirklich nicht? Und was war das dann heute Morgen?" Ihr Grinsen wurde noch breiter und Rose kicherte. Was zur Hölle meinte sie?! "Alice, jetzt rück schon mit der Sprache raus. Was meinst du?" Langsam ging mir das auf die Nerven.

"Okay, als ich heute Morgen zu dir gekommen bin. Bevor ich dich geweckt habe hast du "Edward" geflüstert." Ich starrte sie ungläubig an. Die Beiden fielen in ein schallendes Gelächter.

"Oooooh wie süß! Unsere kleine Bella wird erwachsen.", sagte Alice und lachte weiter. "Wer ist Edward", fragte mich Rose grinsend.

Oh. Mein. Gott. Hatte ich das wirklich gesagt? Gut möglich. Ich sprach immer im Schlaf. Eine Angewohnheit, die meine Familie witzig und süß fand. Ich fand sie einfach nur nervig,

"Ehm.. Also er ist.. Also, er ist...", stammelte ich. Wie sollte ich ihnen erklären, dass ich über einen Fremden träumte? "Er ist dein Lover!", schrie Alice und lachte noch mehr. "Alice! Halt die Klappe. Die Leute gucken schon. Tatsächlich schauten uns schon viele an. Bestimmt dachten sie wir wären verrückt oder so.

"Bella hat einen Freund! Bella hat einen Freund!", sang kann eine Einzige Person so nervig sein? "Du hast doch nicht wirklich was mit ihm am laufen, oder?", fragte mich Rose halb belustigt und halb besorgt. "Gott! Nein. Ich habe nicht mal mit ihm gesprochen."

Der Rest des Shopping Tages verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Zwar gab es hier und da ein paar Sticheleien, aber sonst ließen sie mich in Ruhe.

"Ich kann nicht mehr." Erschöpft ließ ich mich neben Jasper auf das Sofa fallen. Wir hatten insgesamt 40 Kleidungsstücke gekauft. Und das war für Alice noch zu wenig. "Das kommt davon, wenn man mit den Beiden Schoppen geht." Jasper kicherte.

Nach dem Abendessen schauten wir noch alle gemeinsam "Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch" an.

( watch?v=hSH7fblcGWM)

"Habt ihr eigentlich schon Freunde gefunden?", fragte uns Carlisle. "Das sind alles Idioten. Mit solchen will ich nicht befreundet sein.", kam es prompt von Rose. "Ach komm schon, es kann gar nicht so schlimm sein.", sagte Carlise. Oh, er hatte keine Ahnung. "Nein wirklich Dad. Die sind alle scheiße.", mischte sich Alice ein. "Die rauchen auf den Gängen und die Mädchen tragen mehr Make Up als Kleider."

Carlisle seufzte. "Und du, Bells?". Haha. Sollte das ein Scherz sein. Genau, die extrem schüchterne und verrückte Isabella soll Freunde gefunden haben. Wir alle kannten die Antwort.

"Wie schon gesagt, es sind alles Idioten. Ich mag sie nicht." Ich schaute die ganze Zeit auf den Fernsehr. Ich wollte nicht sein enttäuschtes Gesicht sehen, das er versuchte zu verstecken.

Mitten im Film bekam ich eine SMS. Ja, ich hatte tatsächlich immer mein Handy dabei. Die SMS stammte von Unbekannt:

"Hahahahahaha! Dein Facebookstatus xD Bitch!"

Mein Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus. _Welcher Post? Was soll ich geschrieben haben? Was ist passiert?_

"Bella, alles okay?", fragte mich Esme besorgt. _Nein! Nichts ist in Ordnung. Alles ist scheiße._

Ohne zu antworten rannte ich hoch in mein Zimmer und fuhr so schnell wie möglich mein Laptop hoch. _Was soll ich geschrieben haben? Was habe ich schon wieder falsch gemacht? Warum?_ Ich loggte mich in Facebook ein. Mein Herz raste wie verrückt und meine Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Und dann las ich den Status.

"Ich bin geil und ich Blase dir einen für 10 Cent."

Ein Schrei erklang. Ich glaube das war ich. NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! Ich schmiss meinen Laptop irgendwo hin. Tränen rannten meine Wangen runter. Ich atmete viel zu flach und mein ganzer Körper zitterte so schlimm wie noch nie.

_Womit hatte ich das verdient? Was hatte ich ihnen getan?_ Meine Beine konnten mich nicht mehr halten und ich fiel auf den Boden. _Warum immer ich? Wer hat das getan? Warum?_ Ich schrie und weinte gleichzeitig.  
_Was habe ich falsch gemacht? Womit hatte ich das verdient? Warum hasst mich jeder? Warum tun sie mir das an? Warum?_

"Bella? Bella! Was ist los?" Ich glaubte es war Esme. Aber ich war mir nicht sicher. "Bella! Schau mich an!", schrie sie. Ja, jetzt war ich mir ganz sicher, das es Esme war. Sie wollte mich hoch heben.

_Was wollen sie von mir? Was habe ich ihnen je getan? Ich habe nichts gemacht!_

Ich zog an meinen Haaren und schrie abermals. "Bella! Schau mich an!" Esme nahm meinen Kopf in ihre Hände und zwang mich sie anzusehen. Ich sah ihr panisches Gesicht und all die Angst und Sorge.

Als ich meinen Kopf einbisschen nach links drehte, sah ich auch den Rest meiner Familie. Alice schaute mich traurig und schockiert an. Rose weinte in Emmetts Armen.

_Alles meine Schuld! Weshalb wurde mir das wohl angetan? Weil ich es nicht anders verdiene! Und ich mach auch noch meine Familie traurig. Ich dreckiges, unwürdiges Miststück!_

Emmett sah geschockt und wütend aus. Jasper starrte ausdruckslos auf die Wand, er war zu geschockt. Carliles Miene war undeutbar. Eine Mischung aus unendlicher Traurigkeit und Wut.

_Warum bin ich so? Warum kann ich nicht normal sein? Ich bin verrückt und unwürdig. Kein Wunder das mich keiner mag. _

Ich weinte immer noch ununterbrochen. Mein Atem verlief stockend und ich hatte meinen Körper nicht mehr unter Kontrolle.

"Schhh... Alles ist okay. Ich bin da.", flüstere mir Esme zu. Sie bette meine Kopf auf ihre Halsbeuge. Es beruhigte mich. Carlisle schickte die Anderen weg. Er selbst ging auch und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Nur noch Esme war da. "Schh... Alles ist okay. Beruhig dich. Ich bin für dich da."

Und in den Armen meiner Mutter brach ich zusammen.

**Fat. Ugly. Stupid. Worthless. Pathetic. Loner. Attention seeker. Sad. Weird. Tired. Disgusting. Gross. Lame. Loser. Whore. Slut. Cunt. Faggot. Freak. Fuck up. Alone.**


End file.
